The invention relates to cross wedge rolling. The object of the invention is the provision of an improved apparatus for feeding workpieces between the rolls of a rolling stand.
By the expression "cross wedge rolling" as used herein there is meant a rolling process in which a workpiece is rolled between opposing rolls with the axis of the workpiece extending generally parallel to the axes of the rolls.
For this purpose, the application of a stand-by trough has already been proposed, such stand-by trough being situated close to the rolls and approximately in the rolling axis, into which trough the workpiece is supplied by some feeding means and from which it is fed between the rolls of the machine.
This proposal supposes that the workpiece is guided in the machine in the course of rolling on its extremities by centering means, one of which is also the feeding means. A drawback of this proposed arrangement is that a shorter time is available for feeding or a further part of a revolution of the rolls is required. In addition, an interruption of feeding into the machine is impossible if the workpieces are received continuously, for instance from a heating oven.